vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Coyle
Summary Dr. Coyle is a playable fighter in ARMS. She's the director of ARMS Laboratories, and a certified genius. Fascinated with ARMS since she was a young girl, Dr. Coyle decided early on to devote her entire life to ARMS research. Her plans for this research are not necessarily nefarious... She simply wants to be the most powerful ARMS fighter of all time...even if that means subjecting herself to her own experiments. She is the creator of Hedlok, Springtron, and Helix, as well as being responsible for Master Mummy's reanimation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 8-C', most likely '''higher' Name: Dr. Coyle Origin: ARMS Gender: Female Age: 48 Classification: ARMS fighter, ARMS laboratories director, The Rad Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity, Flight, Levitation, able to grow an extra ARM from her shoulders, Duplication of weapons, Invisibility, Teleportation, Genius intellect, Explosion Generation (Lokjaw), Fire Manipulation (Lokjaw), Electricity Manipulation (Parabola), Ice Manipulation, Death reanimation. Attack Potency: At least Building level (Stronger than other ARMS fighters, who can all wield ARMS capable of demolishing buildings), most likely higher (Stomped Max Brass, sending him flying and knocking him out cold, destroyed Hedlok's body in a tantrum) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can react to other ARMS fighters and Multi-shot ARMS) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can wield Heavyweight type ARMS, as well as lift Mechanica's suit) Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: Building level (Able to take attacks from Max Brass, and other ARMS characters) Stamina: 'High 'Range: '''Extended melee range with extendable ARMS '''Standard Equipment: '''Standard ARMS (Lokjaw, Parabola, Brrchuk) '''Lokjaw: Heavy weight ARMS that resemble Hedlok. These ARMS are able to breathe explosive fire when charged, which they can shoot out at opponents. Parabola: Medium weight ARMS that are electrified parasols. The Parabola moves slowly when close to an opponent, but is faster at further range, giving it more utility against approaching enemies. It also unfolds when decelerating, giving the ARM a considerable girth. Opponents hit by them with have their ARMS and other electrical weaponry temporarily disabled. Brrchuk: Medium weight ARMS that are Nunchaku with the ability to freeze opponents with a cyclone of icy wind. Despite its similar appearance to the Funchuk, the Brrchuk has a radically different function - its movement types are switched. When used on the ground, the Brrchuk moves straight forward, spinning to create a large circular hitbox. However, when used in midair, it behaves similarly to a Whip type ARM, with a tall but thin hitbox. For full list of wieldable ARMS, see here Intelligence: High (Creator of Springtron, Hedlok and Helix, head scientist of ARMS laboratories), Low in Emotional Intelligence (Unable to understand her own emotions and feelings) Weaknesses: Low EQ and therefore easily frustrated, fear or disliking of snakes Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Ability 1: Extra ARMS: When charging for a long period, she can briefly activate an additional ARM. The ARM appears on a random shoulder of Dr. Coyle and duplicates the ARM immediately below it. She can have 4 ARMS at a time. Special Ability 2: Disappear: Dr. Coyle can temporarily disappear while moving freely, an ability activated by holding guard or getting up after being knocked down. In this disappearing form, she is able to teleport and become invisible. She is immune to physical damage therefore, but is unable to attack back aswell. She is only able to do this in short bursts, though has some in cutscenes to be able to hold it longer. However, her shadow does not disappear when she uses this move. Special Ability 3: Levitation: '''Dr. Coyle levitates at all times and is able to increase her height. This permits her to dash and guard at any height in the air. She will be registered as being on the "ground" at any altitude though. She is shown to be able to fly in cutscenes. '''Rush: A technique every ARMS fighter knows, that allows them to temporarily increase the speed and power of their attacks after charging for a few seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Nintendo Category:ARMS Category:Scientists Category:Boxers Category:Elasticity Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Ice Users Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Life and Death Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Adults Category:Tier 8